Shattered
by Viol3tx
Summary: People aren't always what they appear to be, there are monsters in this world who live in darkness and thirst for the blood of a human being. I just never thought that he would be one of them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own everything in this story, including the plot and charactors...Please read and review! :D**

* * *

><p>"Goodbye, Violetta." Mrs. Oakley said.<p>

"Have a good night, Mrs. Oakley." I smiled back at her as I exited the building.

I work at the library three times a week after school, from Tuesdays to Thursdays, checking out books and placing them back on their rightful shelves. Mrs. Oakley is my boss, she's a sweet old lady who's been working at the library for years.

I walked quickly and quietly down the darkened road of Ocean Grove, NJ and turned into an alley, a shortcut I usually take to get home faster. Halfway through, I noticed two guys standing at the end, blocking the way out.

My heart pounded in my chest as I grew closer, hoping they'd just leave me alone as I passed. But luck seemed to evade me once I walked between them and was stopped by one of them catching my hand.

"Hey," He said and I immediately pulled away from his grip, looking over at him. He was tall, with dark features, black hair and an athletic body. His friend was much the same, but with lighter hair and they both smelt like alcohol.

He smiled at me. "What's your name, sweet heart?"

I made a face, disgusted and turned on my heel to walk away.

"Hey," He said, catching my arm and pulling me back. "I'm talking to you."

I roughly pulled my arm away from him, saying through clenched teeth, "Leave me alone."

He smirked, hitting his friend on the arm, while saying, "Oh, this ones got an attitude, man."

They laughed and I turned, walking away again.

"Hey, wait!" He called after me and then he was grabbing my hand again, pulling me back to him. He pulled me close and I put my hands on his chest, trying to push him away, but he put his hands on my waist, pulling me closer and I turned my head away as he leaned in, saying softly in my ear, "Stay and hang with us for awhile."

I shook my head, pushing him but he wouldn't let go. "I've got to go."

"No, you've got to stay." He said and a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold ran down my spine. He kissed my cheek near my ear, then turned to look at the other guy, while taking me by the arm and pushing me to him. "Dude, tell her she's staying."

The guy with the light hair smiled as I was pushed forward. "You're staying." He said, grabbing me by my arms.

I pushed him. "Don't touch me."

He smiled again, looking over my head at the other guy.

I was terrified. I knew what was coming next-but I wasn't going down without a fight. I made a run for it, but before I could get too far, I was caught from behind, around the waist.

"There's no use in you trying to run." He said, ignoring me as I clawed at his arms, trying to get them off me. "'Cause we're faster," He said, putting me back on my feet and pushing me roughly against the brick wall, knocking all the air out of my chest. "And stronger."

"Let me go." I plead, cringing away from him as he touched my hair and ran his fingers along my cheek. Tears formed in my eyes, threatening to spill over.

He smirked. "No way." He leaned down, crashing his lips to mine. I turned my head away, which only made him trail his lips down my jaw to my neck. I felt so disgusted and afraid.

"Get off of me!" I said, my voice stronger with anger as I pushed his chest as hard as I could. He stumbled back and I took the time to run back the way that I had came.

"Get her!" He shouted and I looked over my shoulder to see the dark haired guy running after me.

I just got to the end of the alley, when I was tackled to the ground, the cement scraping my hands. "Gotcha!" He said, holding me down. He turned me over onto my back, straddling my waist and I struggled to get free as he tried to pin my arms to my sides.

"Help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping someone passing by would hear. But there was no one around. "Someone help me!"

His hand clamped down over my mouth. "Shut up!" He spat.

The light haired guy came up from behind the guy straddling me and kneeled down beside us.

He smirked. "I told you we were faster."

"You're gonna pay for this!" I said, my voice shaking with anger.

"Yeah, sure we will." He laughed, then looked at the dark haired guy holding me down. "Make sure no one is coming."

He nodded, standing up. I tried to sit up once he was off me, but the light haired guy pushed me back down. "Oh, no." He said, straddling my waist. "You're not going anywhere."

My heart raced and tears slid down my cheeks. I just wanted to go home. I should have never taken the shortcut. I should have just gone the long way. That would have been the smart thing to do.

He ran his hands down my sides, then up my shirt and I flinched from the coldness of his hands and the fact that they were not suppose to be there. I pushed his hands away, trying to sit back up, but he only kept pushing me back down. "Please, just let me go." I begged.

He smirked, ignoring me as his hands explored my skin, lifting my sweater and shirt over my stomach. I squirmed under him, pushing his hands away from me as I struggled to get away, which only seemed to make him angry.

He grabbed my wrist's pinning them to my sides. "Stay still!" He yelled, angrily.

"No!" I yelled back.

His hand came down hard against my cheek and I cried out. "Now shut it and stop moving!" He said, through clenched teeth, his hand gripping my face roughly as he spoke. A sob escaped my mouth. "Is anyone coming?" He asked the dark haired guy, who said 'no'. So he unzipped his pants, pulled my down, spread my legs and pinned my arms above my head, ignoring my struggles and protest. I kept screaming 'no' and squirming to get away. But it was all useless.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, shutting my eyes when I felt the piercing pain in my lower half. He grunted, groaned and pushed roughly as I cried helplessly.

When he was done, I rolled over onto my side, and to my great horror, as he stood up, he said, "You're turn and make it fast."

My eyes widened. They were gonna take turns using me for their own pleasure? "I'm not a whore!" I shouted through sobs as the dark haired guy came over to me, pushing me back down as he straddled my waist again. "You can't use me like this!" I cried. "Please let me go."

They ignored me as the dark haired guy took his turn and I again, screamed, cried and tried to squirm free, which of course, was useless.

When they were done with me, they kicked me a few times, said, "Have a nice life." And ran off, laughing. Jerks. How could people be so cruel?

I sobbed as I pushed myself up on my elbows and pulled my pants back up, then lyed there for a minute on my side, trying to catch my breath. Everything hurt, I felt so dirty, cold, used and exposed. My body shook with each sob that escaped my mouth. I was a virgin. They took away what was mine to give away to someone I loved when I was ready to, and now I'll never get it back.

I reached for my purse that had flown out of my hand when they pushed me to the ground, and searched inside for my cell phone, praying that it wasn't dead.

Once I found it, I pressed a button and the screen lit up, showing me that it was still fully charged and I thanked God as I searched my list of contacts for someone to come get me.

My eyes landed on the name _Nicholas_, and I immediately clicked on it, opening a new text message.

My hands shook as my fingers quickly flew across the keys, typing out; _I need you. Now._

I hit 'send' and waited, with my back against the brick wall, for him to answer. I sat with my knees pulled up to my chest and my eyes looking from left to right, hoping no one would see me here and give me a replay of what just happened. I was still shaking with fear and from the cold, spring air as I waited.

Finally, he replied and my heart sank as I read; _I'm busy._

Nick is my best friend. I've known him for three years now. We met at school, he was the new guy. But he can be conceited sometimes and uncaring towards me, which I hate and other times, he's sweet and sensitive, and he's the only one that I trust.

With a new set of fresh tears and a bit of anger, I quickly replied; _I need you. Help me. Please._

A few minutes later, he wrote; _Where are you?_

I replied with; _in an alley._

Then not even a second later my phone lit up, ringing, with his name flashing across the screen.

"Hello?" I said, my voice shook.

"What do you mean you're 'in an alley'?" He asked, sounding angry. I must have been interrupting something 'important'. "Are you trying to be funny?"

A sob escaped my mouth. I wanted to yell at him and ask him if he was mentally ill, but instead said, "Please come get me."

His tone immediately changed once he actually heard me. "Where are you?"

"In an alley down the street from the library."

"Okay. Stay where you are. I'll be right there." He said, urgency and worry in his voice.

I sat, waiting, with my heart pounding, no more tears flowed down my cheeks as I hoped that no one would come this way and wishing that Nicholas would hurry.

As soon as I seen headlights and a black mustang pull up on the curb in front of the alley, I slowly stood up, feeling pain from the movement and knew that I would most definitely have bruises now.

I stood at the entrance of the alley and relief shot through me, bringing a fresh set of tears to my eyes once I seen Nicholas' tall muscular form and brown curly locks.

"Vie!" He called out, running around the car to the side walk as he came over to me. He pulled me into him the minute I was close enough to reach, wrapping his arms around me and I cried, clinging to him, feeling safety in his arms. "Shh, it's alright. I'm here now." He pulled back a bit to look at me, his eyes full of concern. "Come on, let's get you home."

I shook my head. "I can't go home. Not like this."

He nodded, understandingly. "Alright. I'll take you to my place."

He lead me over to the car, helping me in, then went over to the drivers side, got in and we drove off.

Nicholas is eighteen and he lives on his own, in an apartment a few streets away from where I live with my mother. He told me when we met that he moved out of his parents' house because he wanted his freedom and privacy, so he got a job working at the grocery store. It's not much but it does pay the bills and he plans on getting a better job once he finishes high school next year.

The car ride was silent as I rested my head on the window, closing my eyes to try and relax my nerves, taking deep breaths to keep myself from falling apart all over again.

Once the car came to a stop, I looked up. "We're here." Nicholas said softly, turning the car off.

He got out, coming around to my side as I got out.

Nicholas' apartment was a big four in a half. His living room had a black leather couch pushed against the wall and opposite from it, was the big flat screen T.V. He had a stand with his stereo and C.D's on it and in the other corner of the room, there was a shelf packed full of DVD's. He had a big balcony, with sliding doors and the walls were painted white, with pictures of his family and friends hanging on the walls.

I stood in the middle of the room, not really knowing what to do with myself. There were so many things running through my mind and my body ached.

Nicholas came to stand in front of me, looking concerned. "What happened, Vie?" He asked, touching my cheek lightly and running his thumb across my bottom lip, which stung from when the guy hit me and I flinched.

I pushed his hand away and headed toward the bathroom, saying quietly, "I need a shower."

He sighed as I closed the door behind me. I looked in the mirror at my reflection and seen two big, blue, frightened eyes staring back at me. I was pale, except for the big red mark forming into a bruise on the right side of my face and the cut on the side of my bottom lip. My usually curly brown hair, that flowed down my back was a mess and my clothes were a bit wet and full of dirt. I lifted my sweater and shirt over my head and looked in the mirror again to see that I had bruises forming around my torso and in other places, from where the guys kicked me.

Tears formed in my eyes again as I finished stripping and got in the shower, noticing as I scrubbed my body so hard that my skin turned red, that I had bruises on my legs and arms too and everything hurt.

When I got out, I dried and wrapped myself in a towel, then opened the bathroom door and poked my head out to make sure Nicholas was no where in sight. When I seen that all was clear, I headed down the hall to his room, only to find him lying there on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, with an arm propped up behind his head.

I stood in the doorway, not knowing what to do.

When he noticed me, he looked over at me, asking, "What's wrong?"

"I don't have any clothes." I said quietly, wrapping my arms around myself.

Without a word, he got up from the bed and walked over to his dresser. He opened the top drawer and took out some things, then walked over to me and handed them to me.

They were my clothes, ones that I had left here the last time I stayed the night. There was a pair of underwear, pink striped pajama bottoms and a white tank top.

I smiled small. "Thank you." I said quietly and turned, heading back to the bathroom.

I slipped back on my bra, then the clothes he gave me, towel dried my hair and came back out, heading back to Nick's room.

His room was big, with two walls painted sky blue and the others left white. His queen size bed was in the middle of the room, with two black nightstand tables on either side of it. His long black dresser was in the corner of the room and in the other, there was a desk, with a laptop on it and a black acoustic guitar sitting on the floor near the desk.

Nicholas was still lying on his back on the bed when I went back into the room and I slowly made my way over to him, climbing onto the bed beside him.

I curled into a ball, facing him and we lyed there in silence for a minute, until he sighed, looking over at me. "Feel better?" He asked, smiling crookedly.

"Yeah." I whispered.

He turned over onto his side, moving closer to me, then reached out, brushing his fingers along my cheek lightly, tucking my hair behind my ear. "What happened, Vie?" He whispered.

Tears stung in my eyes and I looked away from him. "I was on my way home from work and I took the shortcut and at the end of the alley, there were two guys standing there." I wiped my cheeks with the back of my hand. "I tried to get away but they were strong and fast. They chased me when I ran and then they...they raped me." I said, whispering the last three words, a sob escaping my mouth and Nicholas pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around me as I cried into his chest.

"Shh, it's alright. You're safe now." He said, his voice soft, then he added, sounding a bit angry, "They will pay for this. I promise."

I wasn't sure how he expected to find them and make them pay for what they did to me, and at the moment, I didn't care. All I cared about was that I was no longer alone and outside in the cold.

I was in the comfort of my best friends arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:_ Hello everyone! What did you think of the first chapter so far? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review! (:  
>I know it's kind of a little short but I promise that the next chapters are much longer. I've got up to chapter six written so far already and I'm working on chapter seven, so all I need right now are your review and opinions to motivate me to keep writing and posting more chapters. So pretty, pretty please read and review!<br>Thanks in advance and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I'll be posting the next one as soon as I get some reviews. (:  
>xo Melissa.<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; I own everything in this story...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D**

* * *

><p>I awoke in the morning alone, tangled in sheets. Nicholas was no longer beside me. I stretched, flinching when I felt pain, and got up, dragging my feet across the floor.<p>

In the kitchen, Nicholas sat at the table, quietly sipping a coffee.

"Hey." I said quietly, smiling as I took a seat across the table from him.

He smiled. "Good morning." He said. "Did you sleep well?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Did you?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

We both sighed and after a minute, I asked, "So what are you doing today?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, taking another sip of his coffee.

"It's Saturday, don't you usually go out on Saturday's?"

He sighed. "Yeah. But I don't know. Maybe I'll hang with someone."

I nodded and we sat in silence for a bit.

"Are you gonna go home?" He suddenly asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Probably."

"Well you can't stay here forever." He stated.

I narrowed my eyes, pulling my eyebrows together. "I know that, Nick."

"I'm just saying." He said, shrugging. "'Cause you know you can't sit around here all day and sulk. That would be dumb."

Well, I _was_ fine. "I know that, Nick." I repeated.

"Yeah and I know you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Whenever something goes wrong, you usually sit around, acting like it's the end of the world." He said. See what I meant by him being uncaring?

"I don't act like it's the end of the world!" I said, raising my voice a bit.

"Dude, chill. I'm just saying."

"Yeah, you're always 'just saying'." I got up from the table. "Jeez, you can be such a dick sometimes."

"And what? You're not a bitch?"

I walked around the table and whacked him on the back of the head. "Ow!" He yelled as I walked out of the room. "What was that for?"

"For being a jerk!" I yelled, heading back into his room, slamming the door behind me.

He doesn't get that I can't just forget about what happened last night. It's impossible. He thinks that, 'well, it's done and over with. Move on.' But it's not like that. I wish it could be, but it's not. I can't forget it. I'll always be scarred.

I searched his drawers, finding a pair of my dark blue skinny jeans and slipped them on, throwing my pajama bottoms to the floor. I found a pair of socks, put them on, grabbed one of his gray hoodie's, pulled it over my head and went out into the living room.

He came in, saying, "Hey, that's mine."

I ignored him, slipping on my shoes.

"Oh, so you're not talking to me now." He said and I ignored him as I walked past him into the kitchen. He sighed. "Come on, Vie. I honestly don't see what I said wrong."

I scoffed, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and slammed the door shut, walking past him again to the front door.

"Vie." He sighed.

"I'm leaving." I said. My voice shook as a lump formed in my throat. "Thanks for letting me stay."

He caught my hand before I could get the door opened and pulled me back. "What did I say?"

"You're just an ass." I said simply, turning to leave, but he wouldn't let me. He pulled me back.

"Why?"

"Because you don't care about anyone but yourself!" I said, raising my voice and hands in frustration.

He sighed. "That's not true, Vie, and you know it."

"Oh, that's right." I said sarcastically. "You care. Just not for me."

"I do so!" He shouted.

I shook my head, turning back toward the door. "I'm outta here."

"No." He grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the couch. "You are staying and we are going to talk." He pushed me down onto the couch and sat next to me. I went to stand back up and leave, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. "You're staying." He repeated. "Now talk to me."

I ran a hand through my hair and rested my arm on the arm of the couch, leaning my head on my hand. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes, there is." He insisted. "Now talk. Tell me what's bothering you."

"Other than the fact that you're a dick and the biggest jerk I've ever known, there's really nothing more to say or talk about." I said.

He sighed, leaning back against the couch. "Come on, Vie. I'm trying here and all you're doing is insulting me."

"And your point is?" I asked, not really wanting an answer.

"Just tell me what's bothering you."

"You already known what's bothering me." I said, keeping my voice strong as I held back the tears that were threatening to spill over, thankful that my back was to him and he couldn't see my face. I ran a hand through my hair again.

"I don't, actually but if you'd tell me, that would be great."

I shook my head, sniffling as I wiped away a tear that had slid from my eye.

"Vie." He said softly. He ran his fingers through my hair, down along my back. I looked over at him and the minute I did, more tears sprang to my eyes and slid down my cheeks. He took my hand and pulled me over to him. I rested my head on his chest and he hugged me close as I cried.

"I feel like a dirty slut. I feel so used and exposed." I said, my voice cracking as more tears spilled from my eyes.

"You're not a slut." He said, his voice soft.

"But I feel like one." I whispered.

"But you're not." He argued.

"But I feel like one."

He sighed. "Are we really gonna have this conversation?" He asked. "You're not a slut."

I laughed once softly, saying, "I still feel like one."

"But you're not." He said, in a singsong tone and I laughed again. Then we were silent.

He kept running his fingers through my hair because he knew that was one way to keep me calm, to relax me.

"Every time I close my eyes," I whispered. "I see their faces. I relive what they did to me." I held back a sob as my vision blurred with more tears. "Everything hurts."

"I know." He said, his voice just above a whisper.

"And it hurts when you tell me, in not so many words, that you don't want me here. That I'm pathetic because-"

"I never said any of that." He said, his voice firm, sounding a bit angry.

"No, but you did say that I couldn't stay." I said.

He sighed. "I didn't but whatever. Have it your way. I'm not arguing with you again."

We were silent and a few minutes later, I pulled away from him and stood up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

I grabbed my purse that sat on the floor next to the couch and headed for the door. "Home." I said.

He sighed, following me. "You're mad."

"No, I'm not." I lied.

"You are." He said and caught my hand, making me turn and look at him. I looked down, not meeting his eyes and he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I said, looking up at his worried expression. I put my hands on both sides of his face, making him lean down and touched my forehead to his, closing my eyes. "I just-" I sighed. "I just need to be alone for a bit. I need to go home."

He put his hands on my waist, pulling me closer. "Okay." He sighed.

I half smiled and kissed his cheek, then stepped back. "I'll see you later."

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright?" He asked, worried.

I nodded. "I'll be fine."

When I got home, my mother was sitting on the couch. At first she looked worried, until she seen my face, that is, then she was mad.

"Where the hell have you been, Violetta?" She said, angrily-I knew she was angry because that's the only time she calls me by my actual name-standing up from her spot on the couch to come stand by me with a hand on her hip. "I've been worried sick about you all night! Why haven't you called?"

I sighed as I slipped my shoes off at the front door. "I'm sorry, mom. I forgot."

"You forgot!" She shouted. "Where were you?"

I walked past her to the hallway to get to my room, saying, "I was with Nick."

She caught my arm and spinned me around so that I was facing her, while saying in a disapproving voice, "You were with him again? You know I don't like you staying there alone with him, Violetta."

I sighed. "Mom, he's my best friend."

"It doesn't matter. He's a boy-"

"Yeah, yeah," I cut her off, annoyed. "I know and I'm a girl and the only things guys want from girls is to get in their pants-I get it, I'm not stupid, but Nick is not like that." She raised an eyebrow in disbelief, crossing her arms over her chest. I raised my hands in frustration. "At least he's not with me!"

"Mhm." She hummed, then she took hold of my face, turning it to the side, asking, incredulously, "And where did you get this bruise?"

Think fast, think fast-where could I have got it from? "Uh," I racked my brain for a lie I could tell her because I didn't want to tell her the truth. I'd never be aloud out then. "I wasn't paying attention and when Nick opened the fridge door, I walked right into it."

She crossed her arm over her chest, looking at me with disbelief. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

"Yes…?" It came out more like a question than a statement.

"Are you sure Nick didn't give it to you?"

"Mom! I'm positive he didn't, I walked into the fridge door-and besides that, he would never hurt me like that!" How could she even think that he would? Nick is not like that.

"Fine, stick to your story but I know you're lying."

I sighed. "I'm not but whatever. Can I go now?"

"Yes, you can, but you're grounded." She said, turning around to head back into the living room.

I sighed in frustration and anger. "Why?" I shouted.

"For not calling me and staying out all night without my permission." She said.

"I'm not a little kid anymore, mom!" I argued.

"That's right, you're seventeen and you should know better."

"Ugh, whatever!" I shouted and slammed my bedroom door shut. I threw my purse on the floor next to my dresser and flopped down on the bed on my stomach.

My room is medium sized, with a dresser in one corner, a stereo and mirror on it, a small T.V and shelf with DVD's and CD's in the other corner, my double bed in the middle and my walls were painted a dark shade of purple, except one wall that was left white.

I pulled my iphone out from my back pocket and turned so that I was lying on my back, while opening a new text message.

I wrote; _Hey, wut are u doing?_

I pressed the 'send' button and stared up at the ceiling as I waited for Nicholas to reply, and about five minutes later, my phone was buzzing with a new text.

He said; _Heading out. U?_

I replied with; _Nothing. I'm grounded._

A few minutes later, he answered me with; _Why?_

_Because I was with you and never called home._ I wrote back, hitting 'send'.

_So what are you gonna do?,_ He sent back a few minutes later.

I wrote; _There's nothing I can do, I'm not aloud to leave the house._

He answered me with; _Sucks to be you._

And I said; _Tell me about it._

After that, he never wrote anything back and I fell asleep about an hour later because I was so bored.

I awoke in a cold, dark alley, lying on the damp ground. I sat up, looking around. Why am I here? And more importantly, how did I _get_ here?

I heard laughing coming from somewhere close by and quickly stood up, keeping my back to the wall, in hopes that I wouldn't be noticed. My heart raced in my chest and my hands shook at my sides as I seen two guys round the corner of the alley. To my great horror, as much as I wanted to be unseen, they noticed me and one of them called out, "Hey!"

Then suddenly the images shifted and I was lying on the ground again, on my back, only this time, someone was on top of me, straddling my waist. A sob escaped my mouth and I realized I was crying, my cheeks wet from tears. The man straddling me pushed and groaned and all I could feel was pain as I screamed.

Once he was done, the other man took his turn and I shut my eyes tightly, screaming as loud as I could.

Then just as fast as it all happened, when I reopened my eyes, I seen that I was no longer outside, being abused by two men-I was in the comfort of my own home and my own bed.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I realized with relief, that it was just a dream. My mind had replayed what had happened the night before.

My hands shook as I ran them through my hair. _It was just a dream_, I kept telling myself over and over again to calm my nerves but it wasn't working much because I knew that most of it wasn't just a dream. It had already happened.

I reached over on my nightstand table for my cell phone and searched for Nicholas' name, needing someone to talk to.

It rang three times before his answering machine picked up, sending me to voice mail. I hung up and opened a new text message.

_Hey, what are you doing?_, I wrote. I waited ten minutes for him to reply, then threw my phone back on my nightstand and I curled up into a ball on my side, bringing my blanket close to my face and eventually cried myself back to sleep.

And that's how it went for the next four days. I'd wake up screaming and sobbing, tell myself it was all just a dream, sometimes I'd call Nicholas or leave him a text, but he never answered me and then I'd just cry myself back to sleep again. Everyday it was like that. I think I might have even been starting to worry my mother because she kept coming into my room every hour to check on me.

I hardly ever left my room, only to use the bathroom and occasionally to get a drink, but it was very rare that I would eat, which worried my mother more. She thought I was sick, but in truth, I was just becoming depressed.

I stayed home from school the whole week and missed work because I couldn't find the energy or courage to leave my bed, and I didn't want to face the kids at school, or anyone for that matter.

Friday morning, I awoke much like I had every other day that week; crying. I tried to go back to sleep for a whole hour before finally deciding to just get up.

I dragged myself out of bed, running a hand through my tangled curls and rubbing my swollen eyes. My mother seemed to be no where around, so I guessed she was at work.

My mother works at the grocery store a few blocks away from our apartment, from nine A.M, to five or six P.M, or something like that anyway.

I headed for the kitchen, but didn't get very far; there was a knock at the front door. I peeked through the peephole and seen Nicholas standing there, his perfecting freckled face looking down at the ground. I unlocked the door and opened it, squinting from the light that shined through the hall.

"Hey." He smiled, stepping past me into my apartment.

I closed the door behind him, locking it back up as I asked, my eyebrows pulled together, "What are you doing here?" My voice was hoarse from not using it all week and from crying, and I cleared my throat to try and get it to sound better.

"I came to see how you were." He said, shrugging. His eyes took in my appearance and I suddenly felt very self-conscious as I crossed my arms over my chest, wondering exactly how bad I looked in my short shorts and black tank top. "You look awful." He stated. How nice of him to say so.

I put a hand on my hip, getting ready to start my little rant. "So you come to my house, acting like everything is all hunky dory between us after you ignored everyone one of my phone calls this week, and then you insult me?" I shook my head. "You have balls, man."

He smiled, following me as I walked into the kitchen. "I know." He said. I rolled my eyes. Of course he'd be cocky about it.

I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and turned around to see him standing a few inches away from me, making me almost walk right into him.

"Jeez, could you get any closer?" I huffed and walked around him to the other side of the kitchen. He watched me, with his eyebrows pulled together, like he was concerned or something. "What?" I asked, my voice coming out harsher than I intended it to be.

"You look thinner. Have you been eating lately?"

"Nope." I popped, taking a sip of my water.

"Why not?"

I shrugged. "Didn't feel like it and I haven't been hungry."

"That's not good, Vie." He said, shaking his head in disapproval.

"I don't care." I said, leaving him stand there as I headed back to my room, knowing he was following me as I climbed back into my bed and pulled the blankets up close to my face, curling into a ball.

"Why haven't you been in school or at work?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking down at me.

I shrugged. "Don't feel like it, too tired, don't have energy."

"Have you been in bed all week?"

I sighed, closing my eyes. "Yup."

"Does this have anything to do with what happened to you the other night?" He asked quietly.

I shrugged, keeping my eyes closed.

He sighed. "Vie, come on, talk to me."

I looked up at him. "Oh, so _now_ you wanna talk but when I needed someone to talk to all week, you weren't there, you refused to answer me." I said angrily, feeling my eyes fill and blur with tears. "So tell me, Nick, why should I talk to you now? Why should I open up to you now?"

He sighed again. "Look, Vie, I'm sorry I never answered you but every time you called-"

"You were busy-yeah, yeah, I know, I've heard it all before." I said, cutting him off. He tells me this all the time but it never makes anything better, it just makes me angrier. I rolled over onto my other side, turning my back to him.

He pulled on my arm but I refused to move and he sighed. "Vie, don't be like this."

A tear fell down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away.

"Please talk to me." He plead.

I sniffled. "What do you want me to say?" I said, my voice cracked because of the tears freely sliding down my cheeks.

I felt his weight on the bed as he lyed next to me, then tugged on my arm again, making me turn to him and he wrapped his arm around me, keeping me close.

"Talk to me." He demanded. "Tell me what's wrong."

"You know what's wrong." I said, my voice stronger than the last time.

"Okay but I know it's not only because of me. There's something else, so tell me what it is." He said.

We stared at each other for a minute, then I shook my head, my face twisting into that crying face as more tears flowed down my cheeks and I pulled away from him, but he pulled me back.

"Vie." He said, his voice soft as he wiped away a few tears. "Tell me what's going on."

I stared at him for a minute, then finally just gave in. "Every time I fall asleep, my mind replays what happened the other night. I see those guys faces, I feel what they did to me and I wake up screaming and then it leads into me sobbing the rest of the night or day, until I finally just fall back to sleep."

His face suddenly looked guilty and full of regret and I figured he was finally realizing exactly why I had been trying to call him. "Yeah, I called you," I said, rubbing it in his face just a little bit. "I left you messages because I just wanted to talk to you, I needed someone to assure me that everything was alright but apparently you were too busy for me." I said, then added, my voice just above a whisper, "You always are." I shook my head and tried to pull away from him again, but he wouldn't let go.

"Vie, I'm so sorry. I had no idea." He said, seeming sincere, guilt coating his tone.

"That's what you always say." I whispered.

"But I really do mean it, Vie. I'm sorry."

I sighed. "It's fine." I said, then mumbled, "I guess."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." He half smiled, then kissed my nose. I laughed lightly, which resulted in him grinning back at me.

"You're such a dork." I said.

"And that's why you love me." He said, still grinning. He knew it was true too, which he sometimes liked to tease me about.

I smiled, shaking my head.

We were silent after that and my eyes started to fill up with water and my bottom lip quivered. He noticed and pulled me tighter against his chest, saying softly, "Everything's gonna be alright, Vie. I'm here for you."

I took a deep, shaky breath as a tear slid down my cheek. "Yeah, now." I said.

He sighed. "How many times do I have to say 'I'm sorry' before you believe me?"

I wiped my eyes, then snuggled up closer to him, feeling his warmth and needing his touch. "Just hold me." I whispered.

He tightened his grip around me and rubbed my back soothingly. We stayed like that for a while and I eventually fell asleep asleep, my eyes too heavy to hold open any longer because of all the crying I've been doing lately.

I woke up later with Nicholas' sleeping face an inch away from mine, feeling something vibrating on my leg, which made me jump back a bit. Nicholas groaned, then sighed, reaching into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Oh," I said, my voice still groggy from sleep. "It's just your phone."

He laughed softly once as he glanced at the caller ID before he answered it.

"Hello?" He said. I rolled over onto my other side, away from him and tuned his voice out, trying to go back to sleep.

I was almost back into a deep sleep, when Nicholas called my name. I didn't answer him because I was half awake and half sleep, and I thought I was just dreaming, until he suddenly put his arm around my waist, whispering in my ear, "Vie."

I jumped, then sighed, annoyed that I was woken up again. "Hmm?" I hummed.

"Do you want to come to a party with me tonight?" He asked, his voice just above a whisper. His hand found the exposed skin on my stomach and I shivered as he ran his fingers over my skin.

"No." I said. I didn't want to be around a ton of people, especially seeing how I haven't really been around anyone all week.

"Please, Vie? You've been in here for like a week, without any contact with the outside world what's so ever." He said. I ignored him. "Come on, Vie. I'm taking you out."

I turned more onto my stomach, with my arms bunched up against my chest and my face smushed more into the pillow. "No, I'm not leaving the warm comfort of my bed." I mumbled stubbornly.

He lightly tugged on my waist, where his arm rested. "Come on, this could be my way of making it up to you."

"No." I said. "You've ignored me all week and now you're telling me that I just _have_ to go with you to this dumb party. Well, I'm not. _So go away._"

He sighed. "I thought you forgave me and we were past all of this?"

I shrugged. "If I go, then knowing you, you'll probably just end up ditching me at some point anyway."

"I promise I won't. Now come on, let's go, you're coming with me whether you like it or not." He tugged on my arm, making me turn on my back, then he hovered over me, keeping his face close to mine. "Come with me." He said, his voice just above a whisper, his warm breath hitting my face.

I glanced up at him, groaning as I turned half on my side, closing my eyes back up. "I don't wanna go." I whined. "I'm tired."

I felt his hand brush my hair away from my face and heard the smile in his voice as he said, "You've been sleeping all week, I think it's time to get up now."

"Uh-uh." I said. He stayed silent for a few short seconds and I felt his eyes on me, watching me.

"Vie," He said softly. When I didn't answer him, he leaned down and kissed the spot just below my ear, trailing soft kisses down my neck, knowing it would get some sort of reaction out of me. He's such a tease.

I shivered. "Vie." He whispered.

I smiled and turned so that I was on my back. We stared at each other for a few seconds and I took in every inch of his perfect face, from his soft brown curly locks, his dark blue eyes, to his pink full lips, that I was dying to kiss.

"Come on," He said, smiling crookedly as he got up. "You're coming with me and I'm not taking no for an answer."

I groaned as he took my hand, pulling me out of bed, then pushed me towards the bathroom. "You shower and I'll get your clothes ready." He said.

"But-"

"No but's, just do it." He said.

I pouted angrily, crossing my arms over my chest. He laughed. "Love you." He kissed my cheek, then closed the bathroom door.

"Hate you!" I called back, hearing his soft laughter as he walked away.

Sighing, I ran the water and started the shower, waiting for it to warm up as I stripped, then got in. I washed, shaved and brushed my teeth and once I was done, I got out, wrapping a towel around my small frame, then opened the bathroom door, poking my head out before heading back down the hall to my bedroom.

Nicholas had gotten my clothes out for me and had them placed neatly at the end of my bed. There was a blue polka dotted bra and matching underwear on the top of the pile, and I shook my head, smiling. Of course he went through my underwear drawer. He's such a guy. I could have gotten them myself.

I slipped them on, along with the dark blue skinny jeans and black and gray striped, long sleeved shirt, that showed off a bit of my shoulders.

Sighing, I ran a towel through my hair, drying it quickly before adding some mouse to it to keep the curls in. I looked in the mirror at my appearance. There were no longer any bruises on my face but I did have dark circles around my eyes and my skin was paler than usual from lack of sun. My long dark brown hair flowed down my back and over my shoulders in ringlets and the only thing I had left to do was add a little eyeliner and mascara to my blue eyes, then I would be done.

Just as I was applying eyeliner to the top of my eyes, there was a knock on my bedroom door and before I could say anything, it swung open and Nicholas walked in, asking, "Are you ready?"

I placed a hand on my hip, saying, "What would you have done if I wasn't even done getting dressed yet and you walked in?"

He smirked, stepping closer and wrapped his arms around me. "I would have stared at that sexy ass of yours, thinking, 'damn, I've been missing out'."

I laughed, hitting his chest lightly. "You're horrible."

He grinned. "But you love me."

I smiled, feeling a blush creep into my cheeks as I let my head fall onto his chest, trying to hide it. He squeezed me lightly, rocking us from side to side, but all too soon, he let go, leaving me feeling bare without the comfort of his arms.

I looked up at him, feeling disappointed.

"What?" He asked, smiling crookedly. I shook my head, half smiling as I turned back to the mirror.

He plopped down on my bed, leaning back on his elbow. "So how much longer are you gonna be?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Not long."

It was silent as I finished putting eyeliner on the bottom of my eyes and when I was done with that, I grabbed my mascara, glancing in the mirror over at Nicholas, who was watching me silently.

"What?" I asked, half smiling as I added mascara to my top lashes.

"You know, I don't see why you wear that stuff." He said.

I placed my makeup back in it's case, then turned around looking up at him as he stepped in front of me. "I think you're beautiful without it." He smiled crookedly, making my heart flutter as he brushed my hair away from my face and I blushed.

We stared at each other for a few seconds and my heart began to pound as he slowly leaned in closer, his eyes, like mine, flickering from my eyes to my lips and back again. His face stopped an inch away, his breath hot on my face. My heart pound, threatening to burst out of my chest as he finally closed the gab between us. His lips touched mine softly for the first time and I couldn't believe what was happening; I've been wanting this to happen for the longest time.

His hand came up to my face and he rested it on the side of my neck, while the other was on my waist, pulling me closer to him, until almost every part of our bodies were touching. I tried to breathe normally as he suddenly pushed me back against the dresser, the kiss becoming more intense and urgent. My head spun, becoming dizzy from lack of oxygen and having contact with Nicholas this way, the only thing keeping me from falling were his arms and the dresser planted under my butt.

After what seemed to be forever that had passed, I turned my face away, feeling like I would pass out if I didn't get any air in my lungs and he rested his forehead against mine as we both took deep breaths.

"Well," He said, stepping back a bit and running a hand through his hair, sounding, much like I felt, breathless. "That was-that was great."

I smiled, glancing up at him. I had made him stutter.

"Uh, I'll just-I'm just gonna wait...out there..." He trailed off as he backed away towards the door.

I smiled, nodding and he returned it, smiling crookedly. Once I was alone, I took a deep breath, trying to relax my racing heart. I couldn't believe that that just happened. We kissed. I never thought that we would-I never thought that he actually liked me in that way. I mean, yeah sure, sometimes we act like we're more than just friends, people have even asked us if we were dating and we always tell them 'no', because that's the truth.

But tonight we kissed. I raised my hand and touched my lips, where they still stung from where Nicholas' had been just a few minutes ago, and smiled.

I wonder where this will lead us, if we'll still be just friends or if this will change everything between us.

If it does, then hopefully it's for the better and not worse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _Thank you so much to those of you who read the first chapter, it really means a lot that you guys took the time to read my story! (:  
>Tell me what you think of this one please? If there's anything that I should change or you want to see happen, let me know and I'll see what I can do. (:<br>So please read and review and thanks in advance! (:  
>xo Melissa.<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own everything! Please read and review! (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I emerged from my room a few minutes later, to see Nicholas sitting on the couch in the living room, with his elbows resting on his knees.<p>

I walked over to the door, where my converses were and slipped them on. He looked up at me as I did.

"Ready?" He asked.

I nodded, sighing. "Yup."

He stood up and walked over to me. "Let's go then."

The car ride to the party was silent, the music from the radio being the only noise.

We eventually pulled up to a two story house, with music blasting from the open windows, cars lined up the streets and people littering the front lawn.

I wasn't so sure of this anymore-actually, I didn't even want to come here in the first place but Nicholas _insisted_ I go.  
>We got out of the car and I walked around to stand by his side.<p>

He looked down at me, seeing the worry on my face and asked, while taking my hand in his, "You alright?"

I nodded, my eyes glued to the house overflowed with people. He leaned down, saying quietly, "You'll be fine." Then he kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes for a second, until he pulled away.

He lead me closer to the chaos and we went inside, where people were smacked close together, teens our age dancing, grinding, smoking and drinking.

I so did not want to be here, not after being home for so long.

"Nick!" A high squeaky voice called and we both snapped our heads to the right, where a short girl, with long blood red hair and green eyes walked toward us, wearing a black mini dress that hugged her small form, with matching black heels. She was beautiful, but I hated the way she looked at Nick, like she wanted him.

I looked up at Nicholas to see if he knew this chick and apparently he did because he was smiling crookedly at her.

"Hey." He said, leaning down to give her a side hug and she wrapped her scrawny little arms around his neck, standing on her tip toes to reach him because she was so short.

When they pulled away, she looked over at me with a smile, seeming genuine. "Hi, I'm Amy."

I smiled back politely, shaking her outstretched hand. "I'm Violet."

"Oh, that's such a nice name!" She gushed. Okay, so maybe this chick isn't so bad. She seems sweet and really nice, I guess.

"Thanks." I said, smiling. "I really like the color of your hair."

"Awe, thank you." She said, moving her hair over her shoulder.

I glanced up at Nicholas, to see him staring down at her, as if he was mesmerized by her beauty and couldn't look away, with that stupid crooked smile that I love so much stuck on his face. He looked at her differently, a way he's never looked at me before, as if he was...in love.

My breath shortened and I felt as if someone had just stabbed me in the chest as I realized that Nicholas was in love-but not with me. It's hard not to see it on his face when he looks at her. It's obvious-unless he's just crushing on her or just all together being a guy and staring at her. I chose to believe the latter because believing anything else would just hurt.

But if he is in love with her, then why hasn't he ever told me about her? Is it because he knows how much I like him, so he didn't want to hurt my feelings? Is she the reason he's always ignoring me?

"Hey, Nick, come dance with me." Amy said, breaking me out of my thoughts as she took his hand, pulling him along as she took a few steps back.

Still smiling like an idiot, Nick said, in a voice that was just above a whisper and sounding dazed, "Okay."

Her smile widened as she pulled him along, out to the dance floor.

"Nick!" I called after him, feeling my heart sink with disappointment as he ignored me completely, and I said more quietly to myself, "You promised."

I knew he was gonna do this, but I didn't think he'd leave me right at the door, so soon.

I glanced around the room, swallowing down the lump that had formed in my throat. My eyes landed on some guy standing not too far away from me, in a corner. He was tall, had short black hair, dark eyes and he wore a black shirt that showed off the muscles on his arms. He was cute, looked to be maybe a year or two older than me, but he looked oddly familiar and he was looking at me almost as if I was something to eat.

I shuddered, feeling uncomfortable and creeped out as I turned away and headed into the crowd of grinding teens.

In the kitchen, a few people were standing together, talking and laughing. I leaned against the island counter, sighing.

"Hey," A deep voice said, coming up beside me on my right and I looked to see a blonde hair, blue eyed cute guy standing next to me.

I smiled. "Hi."

He held his hand out to me and I glanced down at it, before shaking it as he said, "I'm Derek, the host of this party."

"Oh, I'm Violet." I said, smiling small.

He leaned against the counter on his elbow, facing me. "I've seen you in school. You're Nick's girlfriend, aren't you?"

I shook my head, trying not to grin. I wish I was Nicholas' girlfriend. "No, we're just friends."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? I could have sworn you two were dating."

"Nope, we're just friends." I said, glancing down at the counter.

"Well, I think any guy would be lucky to have you." He said, standing up straight and walked around me to the fridge. "You're gorgeous."

I smiled, blushing, while looking down. "Um, thanks."

I looked up again to see him smiling at me as he reached in the fridge, pulling out two cans of beer. He placed them down on the counter, opened one, then handed it to me.

I shook my head in protest, getting ready to push his hand away that was holding the beer out to me, when he said, "Oh, come on, just one. It won't hurt."

I glanced at it, then up at his face, hesitant, before sighing and taking it from him. He smiled and took a swig of his beer.

I looked down at the can in my hand, before lifting it up to my own lips and taking a big gulp of it, then made a face as I set it down on the counter in front of me.

"Gross." I said. "I hate beer."

Derek laughed. "It's not that bad."

I nodded. "Oh, yes it is."

He smiled, shaking his head, then after a minute of silence, he said, "Well, I don't mean to be rude but I've gotta go find my girlfriend, I left her waiting somewhere in the living room."

I nodded, pushing away from the counter. "Yeah, me too. I've gotta find my friend."

He smiled. "I'll see you around then."

I nodded, half smiling before turning and heading out of the room.

I stood near the stairs that lead up to the second floor, searching around with my eyes for Nicholas.

I eventually spotted him standing off to the side of the room, with his hands on Amy's waist, their lips attached.

I felt another stab in my chest. He kissed me earlier and now he's kissing _her_. How could he? If he knew how I felt and knew that once he came here he'd be all over some other girl, leaving me to stand by myself, then why did he kiss me?

I lifted the beer in my hand to my mouth and chugged it, needing a buzz to kill the pain and forget my worries. Once it was empty, I headed back into the kitchen, setting it down on the counter and grabbing another one from the fridge, then I stood there, chugging half of it.

"Wow, there," A voice said from behind me and I turned to see Derek. He put his hand lightly on my back. "Not so fast, you don't wanna be sick."

I smiled at him, before chugging the last of the beer in my can and grabbing another.

"I thought you didn't like beer?" He asked, smirking as he grabbed one for himself.

I shrugged. "It's alright, I guess, once you've had a few."

He raised an eyebrow. "How many have you had since I left you five minutes ago?"

"This is my third." I said, holding the can up in my hand.

Both his eyebrows went up. "Have you drank before?"

"Nope." I said, popping open my new can of beer and taking a sip.

"Well I think you should slow down 'cause if you don't, you might regret it later."

"Says the guy with two beers in his hands." I said, glancing down at his hands before taking another sip of my beer.

He smirked. "I was getting it for a friend."

"If you say so." I smirked. He shook his head as I passed him, sipping my drink again.

Back in the living room, the music pumped loudly through the speakers and everyone in the middle of the room danced along to some new Kesha song.

I took a few more sips of my drink, feeling tipsy from chugging the first two cans I already had so quickly, before a guy came up to me. It was the same guy that was staring at me earlier when Nick ditched me.

"Hey," He said over the blasting music, his mouth turned up into a lazy smile.

I half smiled. "Hi." I said, before taking another sip of my beer.

"I'm Drew." He introduced himself.

"I'm Violet." I said and toke another gulp of my drink.

"You wanna dance with me?" He asked, holding a hand out to me.

I glanced at it, hesitant; something told me that he was no good and that I should just walk away.

"Uh, my friend is waiting for me." I lied easily.

"I don't think he is." He said, his eyes shifted from my face to something behind my head and I followed his gaze.

Nicholas was on his way upstairs, with Amy tagging along, holding his hand, with a bright smile on her face. My heart sank even deeper. He was going to fuck her now? But he kissed me. How could he do this to me!

"He seems to be having fun without you." The guy—Drew—said. I looked back at him with watery eyes, swallowing the lump down that had formed again in my throat.

"Forget them and come have some fun with me." He said, trying to persuade me with his dark eyes.

I stared at him, still unsure. Even though I was getting a bad vibe from him, he seemed to be pretty nice—at least I hoped he was.

He offered me his hand again. "Dance with me." He said.

I looked back over my shoulder. Nick and Amy were already gone. I turned back and hesitantly took his outstretched hand, and he smiled, taking the empty can of beer from my hand and placed it on a near by table, then pulled me deeper into the crowd of grinding bodies.

Once we were right in the middle of the room, he began dancing and I moved my hips around to the beat of the music. I eventually found myself letting loose, not even caring when his hands occasionally touched my waist, pulling me closer.

Two songs later, I was still trying to place his face. He looked so familiar, his voice tugged at something in my memory, desperately wanting to be remembered, but I just couldn't figure it out and I don't remember knowing any Drew's.

"Have we met before?" I finally asked.

He smiled—or maybe it was a smirk—saying, "Yes, actually, we have."

My eyebrows pulled together. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Huh, I don't remember you." I thought for a minute, but no one by the name of Drew popped into my head. I shrugged. "Oh, well."

The song ended and a slow one came on, and he pulled me closer, taking my hands and placing them on his shoulders, before placing his on my waist. We slowly swayed back and forth to the music, and he kept looking me in the eyes, which I thought was a little creepy but whatever.

When the song ended, he leaned closer, whispering in my ear, "Let's go upstairs."

He pulled back to look at me, to see if I would protest, I guess and when I didn't, he took my hand and pulled me along with him, to the staircase.

As much as I wanted to say 'no', I couldn't bring myself to say it. I kept thinking that this was wrong. What he wanted to do was wrong and that I couldn't. I'm not the type of girl who has one night stands, the main reason being because I was a virgin—but I've lost that, it was ripped away from me before I was even ready to give it away, so what have I got to lose now, right? But even though I wasn't a virgin anymore, I still wasn't ready to actually _do it_ normally with someone—especially seeing how I didn't even know Drew.  
>"I don't think we should do this." I said, nervously, my heart pounding. I was afraid because I was ready to, so soon after what happened the other night and I didn't want to get hurt again.<p>

He ignored me as we walked down the hall and he said, "I'm surprised you don't remember me."

My eyebrows pulled together, wishing I _could_ remember who he was but maybe because I was really starting to feel the alcohol kick in, I couldn't remember, like it was making my brain cloudy.

"When did we meet?" I asked.

We stopped at a door and he turned to look at me, a smirk playing around on his lips as he said, "Monday night."

He pulled me into the room, flicking a switch to let some light in. The room was empty of people, there was a queen sized bed that sat in the middle of the room, a nightstand on either side and a dresser with a mirror was pushed against the wall near the door.

My eyebrows pulled together and I thought about. I don't remember seeing him Monday. "At the library?" I asked, trying to remember if any of the guys that had said 'hi' to me looked like him.

He licked his lips, biting his bottom lip slightly as he stepped closer. "Think _harder_."

And then it hit me—that smile, that voice...

My eyes widened as the image of two guys in an alley flashed across my mind, one of the guys saying 'hey' as he took my hand, pulling me to him.

I gasped, putting a hand over my mouth as I stepped back from Drew, my eyes wide with fear. "Oh, no." I whispered, tears stinging in my eyes.

"Oh, yes." He said, nodding, smiling hungrily at me, with lust in his eyes as he stepped closer.

It was him. The guy who raped me Monday night, in the alley. He was here and I was stupid enough to follow him to a room. I knew there was something off about him and I knew he looked and sounded familiar—how could I have not remembered? But then again, it was dark that night and I couldn't really see their faces clearly.

I took a few slow steps back, my hands shaking at my sides from fear and my heart raced. "You and your friend robbed me of my innocence."

Still smiling and stepping closer, he said, "Yeah, I know and you were the best I've ever had so far, it was fun watching you scream."

I shook my head, tears leaking down my cheeks. "And now you're back for more."

"That's right." He said.

I shook my head again in disgust. "You're sick."

He smirked. "Like I care what you think."

The back of my legs hit the end of the bed and he grabbed me, roughly crashing his lips against mine, before pushing me back onto the bed.

I pushed him, fighting to get free. "Let go of me!" I yelled. I slapped him as hard as I could across the face, then pushed him with all my strength and he fell back onto the bed beside me. I quickly jumped up from the bed and made a run for the door.

"You little bitch, you're not going anywhere!" He said angrily, grabbing me by my waist and throwing me back down on the bed.

"No!" I screamed. You think someone would have heard me and come running by now, but no, no one was coming through the door. It was just us.

I wondered where Nick was as I prayed to God that I wouldn't end up in the same position I was in Monday night. I prayed for someone, anyone to come through the door and stop Drew before it was too late.

He straddled my waist, keeping me from running again. "Cry all you want, it's not gonna get you anywhere." He said bitterly, grabbing my hands that were desperately pushing at him and pinned my arms on the bed beside my head, keeping me where he wanted me.

I sobbed as he leaned down, crashing his lips to mine again in a sloppy kiss. I turned my head away in disgust and he kissed my neck. I squirmed under him, pulling with all my strength to get my arms free from his grip, so that I could push him and make a run for it again.

"Get off of me!" I shouted.

"Shut up!" He yelled back. He let go of my arm and raised his hand, hitting me so hard across the face, that I felt blood leaking from my nose and a strangled screamed escaped my mouth. My hands flew up to my face, holding it from the agonizing pain that shot through my face. Each sob that came from my mouth shook my body violently, as did fear.

I felt his weight lift off me suddenly and I rolled over onto my side. I looked up and he was walking back over to the door, reaching for the light switch to put us in darkness. I took the time that he wasn't looking to reach into my pocket and pull out my cell phone. I flipped it open, glancing over at him as I quickly dialled Nick's number and brought it to my ear. Just as Drew was turning to look back over at me, Nick's annoyed voice came through the phone.

"What?"

"Help me!" I yelled desperately, and then the phone was ripped from my hands and thrown across the room, where it smashed against the wall, landing on the floor in broken pieces.

I looked back at Drew, who was fuming and he grabbed me roughly, pushing me down as he got back on top of me to keep me in one place.

"You stupid little slut!" He yelled, furiously, slapping me across the face again.

He wrestled me out of my shirt, then threw it on the floor and ran his hands down along my chest to my stomach, feeling every inch of my bare torso.

I brought my hands to his arms and dug my nails into his skin as hard as I could.

"Ow! You dumb bitch!" He shouted angrily, pinning my arms down on the bed. "You wanna play it rough?" He asked, then his hands came down to the bare skin on my torso and he dug his own nails in my skin twice as hard as I did as he scrapped them down along my stomach.

I screamed, my hands flying to his.

"Don't like, now, do you?" He asked harshly, over my screams of pain.

I sobbed, tears streaming down my face and just as he pinned my arms above my head again, the door flew open.

"Hey!" A familiar angry voice shouted and I looked to see Nicholas coming over to us, his expression furious.

He grabbed Drew by the back of his shirt, pulled him off me and swung, punching him in the face. I heard a sickening crack when he did and guessed that he broke Drew's nose.

I rolled off the bed, to the floor and pushed myself against the wall, bringing my knees to my chest as I watched in fear, with tears still rolling down my cheeks, Nicholas beat the living shit out of Drew.

"How dare you touch my girl!" He yelled furiously, punching Drew in the face again. "No one messes with her because when they do, they have to deal with me!"

I wrapped my arms around myself more as people began to peer into the room, watching the fight.

"You stupid no good piece of shit!" Nick yelled, throwing another bunch as Drew went down.

Derek suddenly appeared in the doorway, rushing over to Nick, who was kicking Drew in the stomach, watching him grunt in pain.

"Get up and fight like a man, you piece of shit!" Nick said, kicking him again.

"Alright, that's enough, Nick." Derek said sternly, pushing him away from Drew, who was lying on the floor, his face full of blood.

"Really? 'Cause I don't think it is!" Nick said, trying to push past Derek, who was holding him back. "I think he deserves to be put in his grave!"

"Dude, that's enough!" Derek yelled. Nick stared at him with anger, the muscle in his jaw twitching as he clenched his teeth. "Now go get Violet and get out of here before you get into any more trouble."

Nick's eyes glanced from Derek down to Drew, who was getting up on his knees, grunting.

"I'll take care of him." Derek said, answering Nick's unspoken question, then pushed him toward me, where I huddled in the corner, still shaking and holding back sobs. "Now go."

He glanced down at Drew as he passed him, then looked over at me, bending down to pick up my shirt from the floor, then knelt down in front of me.

"Here," He said, handing me my shirt. He touched my cheek, lightly wiping his finger under my eye and then wiping under my nose, where blood must have been leaking out. "Put that on and we'll leave." He said, his voice quiet with rage, but not toward me.

I nodded, glancing behind him at the little crowd that had formed outside the door, people murmuring to one another.

I lifted the shirt to my head and pulled it on. As I was pulling it down over my stomach, he caught my hands, stopping me.

"Did he do that?" He asked, incredulous as he touched the scratches along my stomach.

I pushed his hand away, pulling my shirt down as I nodded and he was about to get up, but I caught his arm, making him stay with me. "Don't." I said, knowing he wanted to go over and throw a few more punches at Drew.

He stared back at me, clenching his jaw angrily again, before finally saying, "Let's go."

He took me by my elbows, helping me stand, then threw his arm over my shoulders, keeping me close as we walked to the door. He paused in the doorway, turning back to look at Drew, who was sitting on the end of the bed, holding Kleenex to his nose.

Nick pointed a finger at him. "You stay away from her because the next time I hear you've touched her, you're dead." He threatened, then turned, pulling me along with him as we left.

Everyone stared at us as we went, making a path for us.

Outside, Nick helped me in the car, asking before he shut the door, "You alright?"

I took a deep, shaky breath, nodding.

"Alright." He said and closed the door.

The car ride back to his place was silent. All I kept thinking about was how stupid I was to not realize who Drew was in the first place. Why did my life have to be so horrifying? Why couldn't Nick ever keep a promise? And why did he kiss me, then lead Amy up to a room?

Once we got to Nicholas' place, we went inside and he took my hand, leading me to the bathroom without a word.

He took out the alcohol and cotton balls from the cupboard, placing them on the counter, then took one of the cotton balls and poured the alcohol on it.

"Come here." He said, grabbing my arm and making me stand in front of him. I leaned against the counter as he brought the cotton ball to my face, wiping away blood that had dried under my nose. I flinched as he dabbed the cut on my eyebrow.

"Stay still." He said quietly, his voice soft.

I stared at him as he concentrated on cleaning my cuts.

None of this would even be happening if he hadn't dragged me to the party. None of this would be happening if he hadn't left me to fend for myself in a crowd of people I didn't even know.

His eyebrows pulled together as he asked, "What?"

"You promised." I said, my voice just above a whisper, on the verge of tears again.

Confused, he asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I only went to the party because of you."

"So what? Are you blaming all this on me now?" He asked, his voice taking on an angry edge. He pushed the cotton ball too hard on one of the cuts on my face and I gasped, hitting his hand away as I pulled away from him a bit.

"Ow! No, but if you would have never left me, none of this would be happening right now!" I said, raising my voice.

"It's not my fault you followed some guy you don't even fucking know upstairs to a room! You should have thought twice!" He yelled angrily.

"I did but he wouldn't listen to me!"

"Well if you would have made a scene, someone would have stopped him!"

"I only went to the damn party because you promised you'd stay with me! I only went because of you but I should have known that you were gonna leave me right at the door, even if you promised!" I shouted, my eyes blurring with tears. "You lied to me!" I dropped my head in my hands, my voice almost a whisper as I said, "You always lie."

"Vie." He sighed, his voice softer. He tried to move my hands away from my face and I looked up at him, knocking his hands away.

"You know who that guy was?" I asked angrily, through tears, not waiting for an answer as I continued, my voice raising. "He's the same fucking loser that hurt me the other night!"

His eyes flashed with anger. "If you knew who the hell he was, then why the fuck did you follow him to a room? Are you fucking stupid!"

I pushed him and yelled in his face, "No because the night I seen him it was too fucking dark to see his face, so when I seen him in the light, I didn't fucking recognize him!"

I marched out of the bathroom, into the hall. He followed.

"I'm pretty fucking sure that when he was on top of you, you were at least somewhat able to see his fucking face!" He yelled.

I turned around to look at him. "You're such a fucking dick!" I yelled. "I couldn't see their faces clearly because it was dark and I was fucking crying!"

"That's still no fucking excuse, you should have recognized his voice!"

"Well I didn't!"

"Yeah because you're too fucking stupid to pay attention to little details like that!"

I pushed him and he stumbled back a bit as I shouted, "You're such a fucking ass hole!"

He gained his balance back and glared at me furiously.

"Oh, and another thing—why the fuck did you kiss me if you were gonna make out with some other fucking chick?" I asked, my voice still loud with anger.

"Because I felt like it." He said, clenching and unclenching his jaw.

"Did she give you want you wanted? Is that why you lead her up to a room?" I asked, tears falling my eyes as I saw the image of Nick and Amy kissing, flash through my mind, their hands all over each other.

"That's none of your business." He said angrily, through clenched teeth.

I continued, ignoring him. "Did you decide that you didn't want me because I won't be giving you any? Ay, Nick?" I said, my voice raising as I went on. "Did you_ fuck_ her, Nick?"

That did it.

He charged for me, pushing me roughly into the wall, stunning me and knocking all the air out of my chest. "That's none of your fucking business!" He yelled and I turned my face away, shutting my eyes tightly. He was so angry, his face was red and for the first time in my life, I feared him.

But that didn't stop me from pushing him back. "You're such a fucking jerk!" I yelled as more tears spilled from my eyes.

He slammed me back against the wall again, only harder this time and I banged my head when I turned it sideways, in fear he'd hit me. "Stop fucking pushing me!" He yelled, then punched his fist into the wall beside my head and I flinched, squealing in fear as I shut my eyes tightly, bringing my hands up to shield my face. "You fucking dumb bitch!" He shouted, pushing me roughly against the wall again.

My heart pounded loudly in my ears and my hands trembled. I felt like I couldn't breathe as a sob left my mouth.

He glared at me as he turned and walked away.

I sobbed, tears streaming down my cheeks as I slid down to the floor and just sat there, crying.

He's never lost his temper like this before when we fought, and for the first time since I've known him, he made me feel terrified of him.

I sat there, crying, my heart still pounding and my body trembling as I heard him slamming things in the kitchen, cursing angrily under his breath. 

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Heyy peoples! Thank you all sooo much for taking the time to read and review my story, it means a lot to me! (:  
>So here's some more drama for ya, tell me what you thought about this so far. Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? What do you think of Nicholas' behavior? Let me know in a review! :D<br>Also, just so you know, there will be vampires...soon. Oh and there actually is one, you just don't know it yet. ;)  
>But they already made an appearance...Any guesses to who it might be?<br>Soo I guess that's all until next time! (:  
>Read and review pleaseee! :D<br>Have an awesome day peoples! (:  
>xo Melissa.<em>**


End file.
